


What are Twins for?

by simidiangelo



Series: Twins (Mortal Instruments) [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jonathan christopher morgenstern twin, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Sebastian Morgenstern twin, Special Powers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simidiangelo/pseuds/simidiangelo
Summary: Jade Fray is the older sister of Clary Fray, but that's not the only difference between the two. Jade is a Shadowhunter and trains while Clary is ignorant to that world. Jade hopes that it will stay that way for a while, but that all changes one night.(Book 1)(Based off City of Bones)
Relationships: Raphael Santiago/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twins (Mortal Instruments) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653103
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1: Dark Descent

I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,  
Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down  
The dark descent, and up to reascend...

John Milton, _Paradise Lost_


	2. Prologue

For my whole life I've been guarding a secret from my younger sister. She believes that I am her only older sibling, but that isn't the truth. She had an older brother as well. My twin whom I have not seen since we were only a year old. My mother told me eventually that he was killed, but I feel as if she is wrong. I don't know why I feel like this I just do.

When I was old enough I begged my mother to begin training in the Institute. She reluctantly agreed after months of me pestering her about it. I know her best friend Luke thinks to this day that it is a bad idea. That I should have forsaken my shadowhunter blood, but I couldn't do that knowing what I was.

Only my younger sister is clueless about the Shadow World. That was one thing my mom was adamant about. So my baby sister believes I just have a weird fascination with weapons and old lore. If only she knew then she would understand me, but she can't know. She has to live a safe mundane life so that she has a long life. Even though she doesn't understand why I like the things I do she still loves me.

The Institute is granting me a special way of learning and training though. During the day I go to school with Clary and her best friend Simon so it isn't suspicious. Luckily I graduate this year and after that I can devote all my time to being a shadowhunter and learning how to be one. Although some of it does come naturally to us.

Only I have this feeling that everything is going to change. Like nothing will be able to go back to the way it is now and it's had me on edge. My mom has noticed of course, but refuses to acknowledge the fact putting me further on edge. She only does this when it pertains to Shadowhunter business we can't talk about around Clary. Maybe I'll find out what it is soon.

*A/N: All rights go to Cassandra Clare for her characters and story, but Jade is a character I have created and I have the rights to her. Enjoy the story!*


	3. Pandemonium Club

I stand in line with my baby sister and Simon waiting to get into the Pandemonium Club. I've made my hate for this club very clear to her, but she still drags me here all time. The best I can do is watch over her because this place is a haunt for other things. A conflict appears at the front of the crowd and we lean closer to see what it is.

"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer says, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stares down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shakes his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

I tune out the conversation believing it to be a petty argument. That is until he holds something up and I see it for what it truly is. I see the look of a glamour and breath a sigh being glad I had stashed my seraph blades on me. Of course the one night I am off duty there has to be a demon where I am. Who else could have had luck as shitty as this? I watch the boy enter the club and see a familiar look on my sister's face causing me to sigh.

"You thought he was cute," says Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"

Clary doesn't answer, but I can see the answer on her face. Something about that boy interests her and I clench my jaw before we are let in. They go to the dance floor as I sit at the bar. I order a water trying not to look out of place and look for the blue haired boy. I see him searching the crowd and then a familiar face comes out of the crowd. I give a sigh of relief before making a hand signal. She doesn't visibly react, but I see the nearly invisible nod she gives.

She walks away and I silently trail them seeing Clary look our way, but she doesn't see me. I quickly pull my white blonde hair into a ponytail after coming up behind the two males following her and the boy. They give nods acknowledging my presence as we all pull out seraph blades before entering the room.

We enter the room as she holds her whip and catches the boy. Isabelle yanks hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile glitters like poisonous water. "He's all yours, boys."

I stand back in the shadows watching as everything unfolds. I hear the door we entered open, but most will leave finding it empty because of our glamour. I still keep an eye out not paying attention to what they are saying until I feel it is safe to pay attention once more. Still I keep a careful eye out for anyone who stumbles this way.

"That's enough, Jace," says the girl.

"Isabelle's right," agrees the taller boy. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics--or demonology."

I heave a sigh as the blonde picks his head up when I see a flash of red and looking in the direction finding nothing. Still it was a shade of red I was used to seeing everyday. Only that is impossible. She is naive to the Shadow World and the Clave. It could have been a trick of light for all I know, but I have this feeling that I shouldn't dismiss this.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he says, confidingly. "Do you think I talk too much?"

The blue-haired boy doesn't reply. His mouth is still working. "I could give you information," he says. "I know where Valentine is."

Disgusted I ignore the rest of the conversation. I of all people should know where he is considering he's been in the ground since I was one. Obviously this thing is just trying to think of a way to live and believes we want this information. I shake my head barely hearing Jace speaking anymore.

Suddenly I see my baby sister come from behind a pillar. "Stop!" She cries. "You can't do this!"

I hiss quietly annoyed that she had followed us in here. Mom has been on edge lately because we were both aware she was remembering. Remembering about the Shadow World and that is a bad thing. Only I have to stay hidden even if there is a battle because she can't know what I do. Suddenly I hear a howling cry and see the boy fling himself at Jace causing me to hold my breath. I watch the battle unfolding and finally Jace stabs it in the chest as black blood comes out. He yanks out his knife and the hilt is soaked in black blood. I watch as the demon crumples into itself going back to it's home dimension.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," says Jace. "In case you were wondering."

Both Alec and I hiss, but Alec is the only one to reprimand him. Clary must not know about this. She wasn't even supposed to be on their radars because they had no idea my mother had a third child. She hid the pregnancy after my father and twin were killed. We've remained hidden all these years and it's falling apart just like I thought. It's only a matter of time until Clary starts getting curious or until they come for her. She leaves the room and I give a two finger salute before leaving the room while taking off my glamour. I catch up to her and Simon as they are leaving the club. They probably would have left me here if I didn't catch up to them.

"I know," she agrees. "You'd think there'd be some cabs. Where is everyone going at midnight on a Sunday?" She turns back to us, shrugging. "You think we'd have better luck on Houston?"

I heave a sigh and wait patiently as a cab finally comes our way. We all pile in as the cab takes off bringing us back home. I ignore Simon and Clary trying to find a way to tell my mom what happened. She will want to know about it, but I'm so exhausted right now that I just want to go to sleep. I won't get in trouble because I'm allowed out at all hours since I could have patrols late at night. Clary on the other hand is not allowed out late and I'll bet she'll be in trouble once we get home. I get out of the cab first and go into our building before heading to the second floor landing. I open the door and my mom is sitting waiting for us. I give an apologetic smile as she gives a weak one. I quickly cross to my room and change before putting my blades under my pillow along with their hidden compartment. I have to be prepared just in case anything happens. I hear my mother's raised voice and sigh. Crawling into bed I slip into a light sleep to listen for any foreign noises in my home.


	4. Secrets and Lies

I wake up to the sound of my mom and Luke leaving the house early in the morning. I quickly get up and check on Clary seeing her awake. She doesn't notice my presence with earphones in her ears sketching. I close the door and quickly grab a change of clothes before going to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and change into a black tank top with black leather pants. I go to my room drying my long pale blonde hair with a towel. I throw all my seraph blades into a duffel bag as a phone rings in the house. I throw my practice gear and a change of clothes with my toiletries in the duffel bag. I run a brush through my hair to get the tangles out of it before pulling it into a tight ponytail. I go into the living room and set my duffel down next to the door as it opens. I look up to give Luke a smile as he puts some folded boxes down. I walk behind Clary as he looks for something in the tool box.

"What would you do if you saw something nobody else could see?"

Luke drops the tape gun he found as I stiffen up. I haven't had the chance to tell my mother about this yet. He looks to me and I put a finger to my lip.

"You mean if I were the only witness to a crime, that sort of thing?"

"No. I mean, if there were other people around, but you were the only one who could see something. As if it were invisible to everyone but you."

I quickly go to the front door and race down the steps. I stand outside watching for my mother to come down the sidewalk. I know that once she knows about what happened last night she will be worried. Well more worried than she has been lately. I was hoping that Clary would forget overnight, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Suddenly she comes over and I take a step forward.

"Mum we need to talk. Something happened last night that you should know about."

"Later Jade. I need to speak to your sister about our vacation."

"Of course you haven't told her yet. I have practice if something is wrong you call me okay?"

"Alright."

I go upstairs and grab my bag as she sits next to Clary. I quickly walk to the Institute and go up to the training room. For about an hour I practice with my katanas that I leave here before I am interrupted. Jace comes into the room and stops what I am doing. Irritated I turn to him and he gives a smirk knowing that I am upset now.

"I want to go do an investigation without anyone knowing. Want to come?"

"Why not it beats practicing for the next few hours."

I strap my katanas to my back and follow him. We quickly leave the Institute before walking around. It seems aimless and at one point I see Clary and Simon. I move out of their sight and quickly put on a glamour. Jace raise and eyebrow seeing me do this. I shrug with a smirk before tightening my ponytail.

"Sorry forgot to activate it when we were leaving the Institute. Don't want the Mundies to see me and my katanas."

"That's fine. Give me a second because I think our person just passed by."

"Fine."

Eventually he takes off in Clary's direction and I frown. After a few minutes we stop outside a familiar place. I see Simon and Clary both eating inside Nacho Mama causing me to squint my eyes. Her phone rings and she frowns at it before listening to the voicemail. A few seconds later my phone goes off and I see my mum is calling. I pick it up and she immediately starts speaking.

"Jade your sister took off with Simon. Later if you have time can you check up on them."

"Don't worry mom I'm already looking at them. I'll bring her home safe."

She hangs up immediately and I stash my phone looking up. Jace has an eyebrow raised looking at me. I sigh looking at Clary, but know he'll ask later. I might as well get it over with right now.

"My mom adopted a little girl who is a year younger than us. She took off and my mother is worried of course. That's all Jace."

He grunts as Clary looks our way causing me to shift in a way she can't see my face. Jace's eyes narrow, but he doesn't question my motives. I breathe a sigh of relief and we wait as he keeps an eye on whoever he is watching. Come to think of it he never told me who we were trailing. It could be anybody or anything. Why he is keeping it a secret I don't know, but I can't say anything. I'm hiding a young shadowhunter and an adult shadowhunter from the Clave. If anyone I have the biggest secret there is. I get a sick feeling in my stomach as if my body is saying something bad is going to happen.

Last time I had this feeling I was ambushed on my patrol. I luckily got rid of the demon quickly, but had to hide it from Clary. I had scrapes and bruises I had to heal before going home. Sometimes I wonder how good of an idea it is hiding all of this from Clary. I mean shadowhunting is in her blood and it's her birth right, but my mother is scared of something. I also wonder sometimes what would happen if I just stayed at the Institute and never come home. My mother and Luke would understand that it is easier for me, but Clary wouldn't understand. Being the type of person she is she would start looking for me and get herself hurt in the process. I have to stay home for her safety.

Suddenly Jace stands taller and I hear the ding of the bell on the door. I look over and see Clary with Simon coming out. I sigh before turning away and pretending to mess with my phone. Once they pass us I put it away and see Jace following them. Realising that we have been following her this whole time I catch up to him. We follow them at a discreet distance, but keep an eye on them. Eventually they stop and we look at our new destination before entering and sitting in a corner of the establishment.


	5. Shadowhunter

Jace and I make our way to a secluded booth behind Clary as I keep an eye on Simon. I hunker down when he passes by and Jace raises an eyebrow, but I just give a small smile. I watch over the two of them keeping them safe because I promised my mum I would. Simon comes back and gives Clary a coffee before they hunker down as Eric begins reciting what I guess I poetry. I'm so engrossed in watching for any threats that I'm not listening to their conversation until I hear Jace snort. I look over and lock eyes with my baby sister whose eyes widen in shock. I stiffen up and Jace looks to me in confusion.

"Jade what's wrong?"

"I've been hiding my training from that sister I told you about and you just snorted drawing her attention this way. She doesn't know about the Shadow World and is not supposed to know that I am a Shadowhunter. So, thanks Jace."

"Well we can leave before she notices."

I hum in agreement before we both get out of our seats and make our way outside. I'm about to walk away when the door slams behind us as if someone is trying to catch up to us. I swear before turning to see Clary standing there. Her phone rings and she picks it up. She has a rushed conversation with our mother before she starts screaming for our mum at the phone. Concerned I step forward just as she throws her phone at the ground narrowly missing me. Jace looks to me worried for my safety and wondering what is going on. I'm drawn out of my realisation by Clary grabbing my hand and that's when I realise my baby sister is crying. Tears are rapidly falling from her eyes and showing way too much emotion. Shadowhunters don't tend to show their emotions this much because we're trained to believe that feelings complicate things.

"Jade please give me your phone. Mum hung up on me and I need to make sure she's okay."

I pull out my phone, but don't hand it to her. Instead I call our house phone myself, but get a busy signal. Worried and with a sick feeling in my stomach I hang up to turn to Clary. I place my phone in my pocket seeing Jace trying to calm Clary down, but she is inconsolable. I take a deep breath and turn to her with no emotion on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jace flinch slightly, but I know that Clary has missed it. Why would my mum call Clary like that? I told her I was watching her and that she would be safe with me so, why call Clary? Why not call me instead?

"Clare what did mum tell you? I have to know to see if we need to worry or not."

"She told me to go to Luke and tell him that he found her. What does that mean?"

I suck in a startled breath at her words and feel my world get turned upside down. He was supposed to be dead just like my twin was supposed to be dead. If he is alive then it means he faked his death and fooled the Clave and he's been bidding his time. What he has planned I do not know, but if it's anything like what he's already done then only destruction and mayhem will rain. I take a deep breath and come up with a plan to make sure my mum is safe, but I have to keep Clary safe too. It's too late now for her to remain ignorant to the Shadow World. It is time that she finally realises what she is a part of and how much of herself is a part of this. Jace looks to me and I lock eyes with him.

"Take her to the Institute and make sure she doesn't come near our house. I will investigate by myself and come back once I know the full story."

"Jade I have to come with you! What if mum is hurt?"

"No! You will go with Jace and if I find out that you are following me...I don't know what I'll do. Please Clarissa just go with him and he will keep you safe for me. I promised mum I would keep you safe." I say using her full name which I only use in dire situations.

Jace hands me multiple seraph blades as a just in case there is something there and I have to fight. I squeeze Clary's shoulder and press a kiss to her forehead as tears stream down her face. I know she is confused and frightened, but I cannot have her die because she followed me. I would never forgive myself if she was to ever get hurt after I promised my mum that I would watch her and protect her. From this moment on that is my job and I will not fail in my duty. As a Shadowhunter and her sister I will protect her and keep her safe. I hand Jace my stele and he gives me a few runes so that I am ready for a battle. I brush Clary's hair out of her face and give her a reassuring smile before giving Jace a pointed look. He nods and I breathe easier knowing he will watch her for me.

"Clary, I will make sure that everything will be okay. Just please follow Jace. If mum is safe and you got hurt we would never forgive ourselves for you getting hurt. I love you Clare and I'll see you soon."

Before she can say anything, I take off down the sidewalk hearing her give a soft sob. I hear Jace quietly speaking to her to obviously calm her, but I don't think there is any way to calm her right now. Mum could be hurt and I'm running off to go check on her. She could lose two of the only people she has tonight and if we do die it will break her. She is not like me or Jace concerning her emotions. She feels so passionately and is not afraid of the fact that she loves in such a way. Shadowhunters do fall in love, but to outsiders we seem to be cold and unfeeling creatures when the fact is we are the opposite. We love fiercely, but do not let it show because our enemies could use those emotions against us. I'm hoping Clary will learn to hide her emotions quickly, but I doubt she will. It's just in her nature to show how she feels.

I finally make it to the house and see the door broken in making my stomach drop out. Our door should not be like this and I fear for my mum. For all I know I could find her dead body in our apartment especially if he came for a visit.


	6. Ravener

I pull out a seraph blade and quickly whisper an angel name lighting it up as I go into the building. I carefully scan the interior for threats noticing that the light under Madame Doretha's door is turned off. I dismiss it before quietly walking up the stairs watching the door and listening to anything that wants to ambush me. I carefully open the door with my foot and my blade held up in a defensive position. It's too quiet and chills run up my spine, but I ignore them as I continue forward. When I first enter I notice how everything looks normal and nothing is out of place. I see that my mum has not left with her purse or keys causing my worry to shoot up, but I pay it no mind. I check my room and Clary's room, but nothing is disturbed in the rooms.

"Where are you? Mommy!" A familiar shriek cries from in the apartment.

I race out of the room and start looking for my baby sister who has just announced her presence. If anything is here then they know she is here and defenseless. I can hear her footsteps and realise she is in the kitchen, but I am right in my assumption. Something is in here and it's stalking my baby sister. I hear the movement and swear racing to the kitchen. I enter just in time to the Ravener demon fly over Clary's head as she rolls allowing it to miss her by inches.

"Clary run and hide!"

I run after the demon, but it's fast and it races after Clary. She runs into our mum's room and I quickly assess that our mother is not in the house. Whoever came for her found her and took her. That second of thought causes the demon to get closer to Clary and she screams throwing a picture frame at the demon. Before I can move she shoves a Sensor down the demon's throat and screams as the demon venom drips on her wrist. She comes my way and I see it jump on the door frame just as she reaches the door frame. Before I can kill the demon finally it stings Clary before going back to its home dimension. She falls into my arms just as Jace throws himself into the room and Clary passes out.

"Jace pass me my stele!"

"What for?"

"Ravener demon just stung her and luckily it was already half dead."

"Someone is coming we need to hide then we can figure out a way to save her. I'll grab her and you lead us somewhere."

Just as he said Jace takes Clary from my arms and we quickly walk down the stairs. We set up behind my mum's rosebushes as a set of police cruisers comes to the apartment. Jace and I bend low to keep from being seen as I softly swear. Someone must have heard Clary scream and called the cops. At least that's what I think until I get a good look at the police officers and swear colourfully causing Jace to chuckle. I keep an eye out as my sister finally wakes up once more and tries to sit up. I see Jace tending to her so, I watch the fake cops to see if they have any inkling of knowing that we are here. I hear a strangled gasp and turn to see Clary freaking out on us.

"Clary it's okay I'm here and we're gonna fix you up. Jace we need to move now before they realise we're here."

He places a rune on Clary before picking her up and I see her pass out once more. I lead him away from the demons and we begin the long trek back to the Institute. Hodge is going to be so upset when we show up because he doesn't know anything about Clary plus Jace just put a rune on her. I chew my lower lip worried about my baby sister, but I can't show it and I thank the angels that we are glamoured. It would be a weird sight for a mundane to see the three of us walking down the street and we don't have time for us to be stopped.

"Hodge knows we are bringing her to the Institute because he asked me to bring her. He wants to know why she could see us in Pandemonium."

"Yeah well he won't be happy with you over the fact that you just gave her a rune. What if she was a human or downworlders? She could have gone forsaken from the rune."

"I had a feeling she was like us. Not many mundanes have the Sight."

"How the hell did she get to our place anyway? I trusted you to bring her to the Institute."

"Not long after you left she freaked out on me and attacked me. While I was surprised she took off running and I followed her without her knowing, but I lost some time."

"By the angel I didn't know she would do that if I left her with you."

We finally make it to the Institute and Jace takes Clary to the infirmary while I go searching for Hodge. Once I find him I explain everything and he looks surprised at the revelation, but gives me a crooked smile. We both go to the Infirmary where Isabelle has changed Clary out of her clothes that have demon venom on them. The clothes are thrown into the fire so that no one comes in contact with the deadly venom and Isabelle gives me a soft smile. I sigh before running a hand through my hair and sitting in a chair next to Clary's bed. Isabelle squeezes my shoulder before leaving the room and Hodge checks Clary to make sure she is healing just fine. He is obviously furious that Jace put a rune on her without knowing what would happen to her once the rune was placed on her skin. After a while the two leave and I stand up to brush the hair out of Clary's face before kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you when you wake up Clare." I whisper before leaving her side.

I leave the infirmary and find Jace waiting for me. We quietly walk down the halls until he leads me to the room next to Izzy's. I give a small smile of thanks as Isabelle comes out of her room. She hands me a set of clothes considering we're the same size with us being the same height and weight. I smile in thanks to her before entering my room and taking a long shower to get the blood and ichor off. Once done I draw an Iratze on myself and get in the clothes that Izzy has given me. I crawl under the covers on the bed before quickly falling asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.


	7. Clave and Covenant

Days. That's how long Clary has been asleep and it has me very worried. I can't help, but feel as if she should have woken up by now. Only she is healing, but it seems as if she is keeping herself asleep. Asleep and away from the world because she's so afraid now that mum is gone. She's also afraid of me because I've been keeping huge secrets from her and she hates it when people keep secrets from her. I've known that for as long as I've had her as my sister and I've basically ignored that fact by staying a Shadowhunter without telling her. I know she probably won't trust for a while because of how I've constantly lied to her by keeping these secrets. I don't care about that though all I want is my sister to finally wake up again.

I pull my long white blonde hair into a tight bun before pulling on a black tank top with some loose black sweatpants. I go to the infirmary to check on Clary who to my dismay is still unconscious. I heave a sigh as Isabelle my second best friend comes into the room knowing that is where I'll be. She gives me an understanding look before squeezing my shoulder and sitting in the unoccupied chair. She leans back looking ever at ease with the world, but having lived with her I know she is actually curious. Curious about why Jace and I are so interested with the red head before us.

"Hodge wants to see you in the library so he can speak with you. I'll watch over her for you and come if she wakes up while you're in there."

"Thanks Izzy."

"What are best friends for?"

I give a smile at that before leaving the infirmary behind me knowing Hodge will want to see me as soon as possible. I will have to come clean with him eventually, but right now is not the time. I walk quickly to the library and politely knock on the door waiting for a response. Once one comes from within I open the door before slipping in letting the door fall shut behind me. I simply sit on the arm of a plush chair before noticing that Alec is lounged in a chair in the room as well. I look up when Hodge politely clears his throat to get my attention knowing how my mind runs a million miles an hour.

"Jade as you've already guessed I have a few questions. Who has gone missing that caused you and this girl to be so distraught?"

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room and that girl named Clary cannot know this. Hodge as you already know my mother was Jocelyn Fairchild and my father was Valentine Morgenstern. What the Clave does not know is that my mother in fact lived after the Uprising and the fire of our house. I was with Alec and Izzy that day so my mum came and got me. When we went home the house was calming down and she fell to her knees crying, but at the time I did not understand why. She grabbed me and took off running until she couldn't anymore. We came to Brooklyn and became Jocelyn and Jade Fray. She adopted this young girl at a young age and she grew up believing she is my baby sister." I finish off with a lie.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm going to tell the Clave that Jocelyn is alive and that you were under the impression you needed to protect her."

"Thank you, Hodge."

I recline in the chair and close my eyes lightly humming knowing it will annoy Alec. I can feel his eyes bore into me as I softly hum ignoring the fact that he is staring at me. Finally, I open my eyes to see him glaring at me playfully causing me to smirk. He rolls his eyes at me and I giggle knowing he isn't actually upset with me.

"Why Alec I didn't realise you were in here. When ever did you come in?"

"You know I've been in here the whole time Jade and I know you were humming to annoy me."

"Well damn and here I thought I was so clever. I have been mistaken my whole life then thank you Alec for setting me straight." I say with a smirk causing him to roll his eyes.

"Was what you said true? Your father is Valentine?"

"Yes, and I had a twin brother before the fire took them away from me. That's why my mother cried that day even though I never understood why. It was because she could see my twin brother's bones in the ashes of the family home. She told me when I was thirteen just to shut me up actually. I didn't understand where my twin was and I kept asking where he was and why he wasn't with us."

"That's not your fault. If the bond of a twin is anything like my parabati bond then it is strong."

"Yeah, but even though she told me he died I have this feeling like he didn't really. Like maybe the skeleton of the child was just a decoy to make her think my twin brother is dead."

"You shouldn't allow yourself such hope because what if you're wrong Jade. It will kill you inside to know that you hoped for your twin to come back and he never does."

"I know it is a foolish though Alec you don't need to tell me, but that is all it is a childish hope. A hope I have because we were inseparable as children. You could rarely find us without one another because that's how inseparable we were."

I fall silent as my chest tightens up and I take a shaky breath. I let my eyes slip shut so that it will be easier for me to calm down and take slow calming breaths. After a few minutes I open them to see Alec watching me worriedly and give a small smile. I'm about to speak again when a familiar knock comes at the library door and both Alec and I turn to the door. The door opens up and Jace looks to us with a small smile as I sit up and move to come towards him. He shakes his head before nodding to Hodge and I slip back into my chair dejectedly. I watch Hodge interact with my sister and look at her making sure she is okay. As if she can feel my eyes on her she turns before I see anger in her eyes. I unconsciously flinch away and hear Alec sit next to me on the chair considering we're both rail thin. He squeezes my shoulder a I turn from Clary and get out of the chair ready to leave. He shoots me a surprised look before I give a weak smile and leave the library. I quickly move through the Institute and go up to the training room. I sit up on the rafters taking deep breaths to keep myself calm considering what just happened. I knew she would be angry, but I wasn't expecting it on that level. After some time, I leave and go back to the library to hear an interesting conversation taking place.

"She's not a mundane," Jace says quietly.

You see the confusion go through the room and Jace looks to you knowing you are here. You shake your head because this is his problem and you told him he would deal with the consequences. Now he's just realizing how much trouble he could truly be in because of the actions he took that night. He looks surprised considering how sometimes you take the heat for everybody, but you are refusing right now. He gulps obviously nervous and you recline against the wall.

"That night—there were Du'sien demons, dressed like police officers. We had to get past them. Clary was too weak to run without Jade's help, and there wasn't time to hide—she would have died. So, I used my stele—put a mendelin rune on the inside of her arm. I thought—"

"Are you out of you mind? The both of you!" Hodge slams his hand down on top of the desk so hard that you fight the urge to flinch away from the show of aggression. "You know what the Law says about placing Marks on mundanes! You—you of all people ought to know better! You as well Jade!"

"I was making sure the demons wouldn't barbeque our asses and before I realised what he did the deed was done. You cannot blame this on me! I was doing my job and Jace couldn't keep her away when I asked him to. Her ass would have been dead because she was pumped with Ravener demon might I remind you!" You say breathing quickly and you can tell your eyes have flashed colours once more.

"But it worked," says Jace. "Clary, show them your arm."

You go up the stairs of the library to calm yourself down before anything happens. They already know not to upset you because of the eye flashing, but also because of what happens afterwards. Sometimes you have a weird experience where your mind shifts and you feel the need to hurt whoever is in your vicinity. You carefully balance yourself on the railing and look above you at the moral on the roof. Your lip curls at the image so, you close your eyes taking deep breaths. You vaguely hear the library doors close, but ignore this as you finally calm down. You open your eyes to see Hodge look up at you for a second. You understand at once and jump from the railing gracefully landing in front of your sister and Hodge. Clary flinches back as Hodge heaves an exhausted sigh.

"I'm guessing Luke didn't want you coming to him am I right?"

"Why wouldn't he want me to come to him? Won't it be safer with him?"

"No, it would not be safer. You being in the Institute is the right decision because I can keep an eye on you like promised. Next time I tell you what to do please listen. It would be easier on everyone if you could do that."

"What did the demon say to you Clary?" Hodge asks causing you to be confused considering you didn't hear the demon.

"It said something about a Valentine, but—"

"No, I am not talking about this right now Hodge. I don't care what you want to know." I hiss out upset at the turn of events.

"A demon?"

"No. Valentine is—was—a Shadowhunter."

"A Shadowhunter? Why do you say was?"

"Because he's dead," I deadpan. "He's been dead for sixteen years."

I slam out of the library and go straight to the garden. After a while I finally calm down I decide to leave the garden to find everyone outside the weapons room. Jace looks up to me and I give a smile before turning to Clary. She watches me closely as if I'm a threat and that breaks my heart.


	8. Forsaken

I turn to Jace knowing I can trust him and he gives me a weak smile. I lean backwards in the attempts to look at ease, but I know I'm failing. Jace is watching me closely again which means everything is on my face. I take a deep breath with closed eyes and open them to see him nod.

"So, what are you two up to all alone in a hallway?"

"Jace is taking me home to get some things."

"I'll tag along then as a just in case. Give me a second to grab my katana and I'll meet up with you both outside."

Clary goes to protest and I give her a look shutting her up instantly. Jace grabs her wrist as I go into the weapons room to retrieve my katana. I slip it into its scabbard as Alec watches me carefully and I give him a playful smile. He rolls his eyes at me before I skip out of the room with my katana. I skip outside of the Institute and Jace smirks at me while Clary rolls her eyes. A smirk in her direction causes disapproval to rise in her eyes and I roll my eyes at her behaviour. I lead the way to the house with Clary right behind me and Jace bringing up the flank. Carefully I watch our surroundings knowing anything could happen in a moment's notice and I will not lose either Jace or Clary.

"Clare, I know you're upset with me, but I need you to understand that I didn't want to keep all of this a secret. I couldn't tell you."

"More like you wouldn't tell me." She mutters bending down to get her house key from her shoelaces.

"Damn I actually try to be nice with you being a bitch about this and this is the attitude I get?"

I huff and turn looking at the front door properly causing me to stiffen up. As soon as Clary grabs her key I take it from her hand causing her to glare at me. That is until she actually reads my micro expressions and begins to feel terrified. Jace puts a hand on my shoulder with his eyebrows creased together until I put a finger to my lips. Before either of them can stop me, I race into the building considering the fact that the front door is broken. Once in the apartment I stop in shock considering how quiet and clean the place is considering a demon attack took place here. I look to Jace wondering if one of them came while I slept, but he barely shakes his head. Worried all three of us go down the hall to Clary's room and my heart beats quickly as the door seems stuck.

"Clary get out of the way!" I shout before trying to grab my katana at the wrong time.

The door blows open with a great force and my arm hits at the right angle causing me to cry out. It's definitely sprained and that's my last thought as Jace pulls me up looking surprised. Using my other hand, I grab my katana and hold it defensively as Jace and Clary run to the front door. After a second I do the same and race after them knowing that I need to be fast. I stop at the stairs with Jace spinning on his heel to face me after I close the door behind me. I look to a surprised Clary and give a manic smile.

"Get downstairs! Get out of the—"

Another blow comes at the door causing me to turn to it. I lock eyes with Jace and he returns my manic smile with one of his own. I send him down the stairs watching the door carefully. I need someone downstairs with Clary so that she doesn't come back up. Before I can go down the creature comes at me causing me to laugh as I duck allowing its axe to swing past me and bury itself in the banister. It seems to piss it off and the creature comes at me with it's bare fist causing me to hiss surprised. I bury my katana in it's shoulder and move to get out of the way, but I'm not quick enough. It grabs a hold of me and we tumble down the stairs causing me to cry out as my sprained arm hurts worse. Heavy footsteps come my way and I hear Jace curse causing me to laugh before groaning in pain.

"Damn, it's on my legs. Please tell me I killed it."

"Almost. Let me pull you out."

I feel hands underneath my arms and the weight is lifted off my legs. I hold my arm to my chest knowing it's broken and see Jace kill the creature. I look to Clary and Jace sighs turning to her. When he sees her watching he looks shocked and I see her pale a bit. I push myself up causing Jace to flick his eyes to me and I wave him off knowing I'll be okay. He turns back to Clary with a surprised look as I walk over to them.

"I told you not to watch."

"I thought it would disappear," she says. "Back to its own dimension—you said."

I roll my eyes before kicking Jace in the back of his leg. Both of them turn to me and I give a sickly-sweet smile which causes Jace to look at my arm. He spits out a curse causing me to smile and Clary to look worried. I huff before sliding my tank top strap down to reveal my Iratze rune and Jace's eyes widen in realisation. He pulls his stele out and I turn around barely listening to them chatter about what Jace is doing. I close my eyes as I feel the stele set upon my skin and eventually open them moving my arm. Clary looks shocked causing me to smirk before I turn to Jace.

"I'm gonna go check upstairs in case there are more Forsaken hiding. Stay here with Clary unless I shout."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says a shrill and familiar voice. "There are more of them where the first one came from."

"All the more reason for me to check. The Clave wouldn't like me to leave any nor would they like to know that you knew of this one and didn't tell them. Only that's how you like to keep it isn't it?"

She glares at me as I tune out watching her closely. Something about her seems more off than usual. I let out a huff when we begin to enter her place and she glares once more at me. I look around trying to figure out why I feel this way, but can't find a reason why. My eyes pierce into her frame when she gives Jace's first and last name concerning me. I know she is a mundane so how could she have known his name? I never speak of the other Shadowhunters outside of the Institute for fear of Clary overhearing me talking to my mother. I tune back in just as Clary asks a question.

"Still, I think we might as well try talking to her. What have we got to lose?'

"Everything," I reply seriously.

"Once you've spent a bit more time in our world," Jace says, "you won't ask me that again."


	9. The Five-Dimensional Door

I walk ahead of the two and go behind the bead curtain to the living area where Madame Dorothea is. I can hear Jace and Clary talking in the front, but not what they are talking about. Madame Dorothea hands me a cup of tea which I take with a strained smile. Without a doubt someone has sent demons and now a Forsaken to my house which means they wanted to make sure that they were successful. Only why send a Forsaken after the demon? They must have checked on the demon and found it dead, so they sent a Forsaken in case someone came back. Eventually, Jace and Clary make it to the room where I am worriedly sipping on my tea. I can tell by Jace's demeanor that Clary said something and heave a sigh. I don't have time to watch these two bicker and fight like an old married couple.

"What'd she say this time Jace?"

"How'd you know I said something that's upset him?" Clary asks flabbergasted.

"She said that we use magic. Don't worry I corrected her obviously."

"I can tell Clare because he looks off put and he rarely looks like that. Since it was only you two in the hallway you had to have said something. He's right though Clare. We don't use magic even though we do look magical while we do our mandate." You finish with a smirk.

She huffs causing you to let out a small laugh while they sit next to you. They pick up the cups set out for them as Madame Dorothea comes out with sandwiches. You eat a few and see Jace raise an eyebrow causing you to smile innocently. You finish your cup of tea and set it down knowing she's going to read your leaves. It's the only reason she offered the three of your tea and she pounces on you cup causing Clary to flinch in surprise. You raise an eyebrow at her as she studies your leaves before setting the cup back down.

"What do the leaves say?"

"You are going to meet someone you used to know soon, you will question what has been told to you about someone close to you, and you will be gravely injured in a fight."

"Not too bad. Part of our lives is to fight and if we fall in battle it is a great honor."

You lean back and close your eyes as Clary finishes her tea, but Jace is not finished. You're about to drift off when you hear a commotion. Your eyes fly open and you see Jace looking vaguely upset without his cup of tea. You lean forward curious about what Jace and Clary are told about their leaves. Your tea leaves weren't that bad so their leaves shouldn't be.

"I see violence in your future, a great deal of blood shed by you and others. You'll fall in love with the wrong person. Also, you have an enemy."

"Only one? That's good news." Jace leans back in his chair as Dorothea puts down his cup and picks up Clary's again. She shakes her head.

"There is nothing for me to read here. The images are jumbled, meaningless." She glances at Clary. "Is there a block in your mind?"

Clary is puzzled as you curse under your breath. "A what?"

"Like a spell that might conceal a memory, or might have blocked out you Sight?"

Clary shakes her head. "No, of course not."

Jace leans forward alertly. "Don't be so hasty," he says. "It's true that she claims not to remember ever having had the Sight before this week. Maybe—"

"Maybe I'm just a late developer," Clary snaps. "And don't leer at me, just because I said that."

I snicker at the two fighting in the midst of a serious conversation. Madame Dorothea looks to me and seems to analyze me causing me to narrow my eyes at her. I don't like it when people closely look at me because they might find out my secrets. She stops looking at me at that point and I breathe an inaudible sigh of relief. Although my mother is missing I don't really know what she wants me to keep secret and what I should tell the Clave. I calmly watch the three of them as Clary runs her hand over a deck of Tarot cards to see which one calls to her. They have a conversation about the card that I find utterly unimportant to the problem we are facing. I'm itching to leave and get back to the Institute so that I can have a quiet place to think.

Dorothea sits back in her chair, the cards fanned across her wide chest. "Jocelyn knew what I was, and I knew what she was. We didn't talk about it much. Sometimes she did favours for me—like painting this pack of cards—and in return I'd tell her the occasional piece of Downworld gossip. There was a name she asked me to keep an ear out for, and I did."

Jace's and my expression are unreadable. "What name was that?"

"Valentine."

Clary sits up straighter in her seat as I feel sick to my stomach. "But that's—"

"And when you say you knew what Jocelyn was, what do you mean? What was she?" Jace asks.

"Jocelyn was what she was," says Dorothea. "But in her past she'd been like you. A Shadowhunter. One of the Clave. Like little Jade is."

"No," Clary whispers.

Dorothea looks at her with sad almost kindly eyes and looks at you with amused eyes. "It's true. She chose to live in this house precisely because—"

"Because this is a Sanctuary."

You stand up and lean against a wall with your eyes shut trying not to feel sick. Why was she listening for my father's name unless she believed him to be alive? If that is true then why did she tell me my twin was dead when she thought my father was alive? If he was alive then he would take my brother with him, but maybe she didn't want to believe that her son had lived. It was bad enough that I myself had lived when she obviously hated me. That's one thing Clary never knew about my mother and something I hope she never finds out. What kind of mother hates her own children? I'd even heard her tell Luke that she should have killed me and my twin while we were still babies. What kind of mother tells someone that they wished they had killed their children?

I'm broken from my thoughts as Clary rushes past me and I attempt to grab her, but she throws the Portal open. I curse and dive in after her with Jace on my heels.


	10. Weapon of Choice

I hit the ground at a bad angle and feel my wrist snap causing me to hiss in pain. I sit up and turn to see Jace hovering over Clary. I watch them for a few seconds before looking around and groaning when I realise where we are. I lever myself into a sitting position before whistling at Jace who is standing up now. His head whips over to look at me and gives a sigh of exasperation seeing my hand hanging at an unnatural angle. I give a laugh at his expression and Clary gives a gasp finally noticing my broken wrist causing me to give a twisted smile. Jace leans down next to me and draws a quick Iratze fixing my problem allowing me to give him a grateful smile. He nods before looking at the bookstore that Luke owns.

"Well we're fucked considering he doesn't want to see Clary."

They ignore me and begin walking down the alley to the back of the bookstore. I sigh before slowly following after them and jumping over the fence. Jace lands next to me as I see movement in the yard. Jace takes off as I track whoever was back here and eventually Jace tackles the person. I smirk before casually standing up and slowly walking over to see who it is. I roll my eyes upon seeing the person and he looks shocked seeing Clary and me.

"Evening Si, what are you doing here?" I ask in a no nonsense tone scaring him.

"I was worried about you and Clary!"

I roll my eyes before walking to the back door and sit down leaning against the doorway. I watch them as they come closer and see that Simon is jealous of Jace causing me to laugh. None of them hear me and I close my eyes to think. I know for sure Luke would hate to see me here, but he won't say it in front of Clary. He takes my mother's side on pretty much everything and I'm a constant reminder of their past. I have my father's hair, but my mother's eyes. That doesn't matter though because they only ever see my father in me. Only I don't care that I favour my father in looks because my twin did as well. Only Clary took after my mother in looks and I give a yawn at that thought. If my father is really alive then maybe my twin is alive after all and I can see him again. A piece of me has been missing ever since I lost the two of them. Maybe I should just go back to the Institute and speak to Hodge considering out of everyone he understands me.

I stand up and the three are deep in a conversation so, I jump the fence before taking off. Jace will know where I went and will know not to worry about me. I'm a force to reckoned and no one will dare to stop me on my way back to the Institute. I enter the Institute and ride the elevator up until I get to the floor I need. I quickly walk to the library and peek in to see him sitting behind his desk. I lightly knock on the door and his head shoots up in surprise causing me to give a small smile. He smiles in return before looking confused.

"Alec told me you went with Jace and Clary. Are they back?"

"No, I left them because of some things we found out while we were gone. They have my head spinning and I just couldn't concentrate around them when they argue like an old married couple."

"Well what did you learn? Talking about it will help you sort through things."

"I found out that my mum was asking Madame Dorothea to keep an eye out for a name. A name I have not heard or spoke of until recently. My mum was listening for any information on my father without me knowing. You of all people know I was very close to my father instead of my mother before the fire happened and we left Idris. Everyone speaks of him so negatively, but the man I remember in my memories is not the monster they speak of. My father only ever showed me the love my mother should have shown me and I guess that's why I was so close to him. My mum absolutely hates me and I've heard her tell someone she should have killed me and my twin while we were babies. What kind of mother tells someone she wished she had killed her children after they were born?" I softly ask feeling hurt, but not truly showing it.

"Jade what reason would you mother have to kill you when you and your twin were babies?"

"I don't know for sure, but before we got Clary she used to call me a demon child. All the time she called me that and she never truly stopped, but she made sure to never say it in front of Clary."

"Maybe you should sleep for a bit Jade. I know you have not been sleeping properly ever since Clary came here. Some sleep will definitely benefit you."

"Actually, I need to go speak with someone about something. I'll be home at some point."

He sighs letting me know that he doesn't approve of me leaving the Institute alone, but he can't really do anything about it. I leave the room and walk down the halls before stopping at the kitchen. I plan to grab something before leaving, but stop in the door way seeing that Isabelle is cooking. She turns hearing my soft footfalls and smiles in my direction. I smile as well before leaning against the door way.

"You cooking dinner tonight?"

"Yep, I'm making soup. Would you like some?"

"Sorry, but no Izzy. I have to meet with someone in a few. I just wanted to check on you before heading out again."

She nods going back to cooking as I leave the room once more. I head out of the Institute taking a deep breath of the New York air. With a small smile I set off with my new destination in mind.


End file.
